Tiacaro Manato
Tiacaro Manato (''Manato,T'i''acaro) is a member of the ANBU Black Ops and a training specialist from Konohagakure.' Background W.I.P.!! Born on the black ops training ground, Tiacaro was never allowed to see what the world outside was like as a child. He grew up only knowing missions and carrying out orders. Tiacaro underwent intense special academy classes held by members of the ANBU subdivision ROOT along with the regular classes and graduated at the young age of 5. After graduation, he was selected to under go special training and experiments with Orochimaru and Danzo. With these experiments, Tiacaro was in were all infused with the DNA of an unknown male from the Kaguya clan. Due to his clans high tolerance for pain and high chakra counts, this DNA found a natural home inside his body. It merged and mutated his bone structure giving him the Shikotsumyaku blood line limit and allowing hi to manipulate his own skeletal structure. However none of the other experiments were able to handle this change and each passed on shortly after its completion. With this new ability, he grew quickly in rank through the Black Ops division and became a Chunin at the age of 6 and a Jonin by 8 than finally becoming an ANBU at the very young age of 10. As an ANBU and later an ANBU Captain, Tiacaro was sent on countless missions. These missions consisted of mostly assassination or recon. On one particular mission, Tiacaro and three other Black ops members were on a recon mission to the Village hidden in the rain. While on this mission, four ninja of an unknown village were met and put up a very strong resistance. The two groups battled long and hard though in the end only Tiacaro would survive. The main ninja from the group killed each of the other three members of Tiacaro's team single handed. His attacks and defense were as if he had known what they were going to do before they could do it. In the battle Tiacaro was injured severely and nearly killed. He had managed to shift his bones and avoid what would have been a lethal sword thrust to the chest. With pure luck on his side, he managed to counter with a bone spike from his wrist that pierced the man's heart and mortally wounded him. As the man was laying near death, he made a simple request to Tiacaro. His last words etched into the skill of Tiacaro were "please take one of my eyes.... it's power is of a dying breed and it will soon be no more..." Coded by honor and curiosity, Tiacaro was forced to grant his final wish and removed his left eye. He had the medical ninja replace his own eye with that of the dying man. With the new eye, he was given remarkable power and the ability to see most any style of jutsu. On his return to the village and was removed from full-time active duty as he was now deemed to valuable. He was solely a recon and espionage ninja and elite trainer for ninja of the highest order. Third Shinobi World War Off active duty as a member of Root, Tiacaro was sent to spy and learn all that he could from enemy and friendly ninja alike. During this time was when he watched and learned to use the technique Mayfly. With this new technique, Tiacaro was able to tavel at great speeds and pick up much more intel with only a slim chance of being caught. His intel was brought straight to Danzo and his personal use. He was amung the Root members that had been assigned to meet with Hanzō the leader of the Amegakure and the resistance team led by Yahiko. He was called away before anything happened and did not witness any of the events that took place or the slaughter of most of his kinsmen by Negato. Personality As a child through his teen years, Tiacaro took a very serious emotionless attitude. He all business, simply do the job and come back when it was complete, unattached to anything in life. That was how he was raised and that was how he took on life in the factory of Root. After the Third Shinobi World War and acquiring his Rennegan from an unknown ninja, Tiacaro began to see the world a different way. His business first attitude didn't change but now he was open to emotions. Through his assignments, he would watch how people lived and what they did throughout the day. With these espionage missions, Tiacaro not only learned many jutsu techniques but also how people would think. With that knowledge,he would long to fill in the gaps of lost childhood and things he had missed due to not being allowed the freedom to live. Appearance He dresses mostly in a tan robe that covers his body and a white cat mask with red whiskers painted on. Under the robe is a standard grey flack jacket that covers a mesh fishnet body suit, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for traveling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on his back-waist and black protective padded pants. He rarely carries a ninjatō, which is usually strapped to his back when he does. Due to his blood-line limit, he has many robes as they frequently have holes in them. The colors range from black to white to tan but his most common color is Tan. Under his mask though very rare to witness, is a long spiked raven hair. His face is scarred, mostly battle wounds. His left eye socket and skin has been mutilated from the quick on field operation to insert his foreign eye. His right eye is the color blue while his foreign one is hazelnut. When his eye changes, it forms a lite purple color with white rings. The arms of Tiacaro are covered with tattoo's of several different summoning contracts, that have allowed him to summon almost anything at will. However, as with most members of Root, the standard signature spiral tattoo was not placed on his shoulder. The standard Root curse tattoo on his tongue faded away as with all members when Danzo was killed. Abilities Known as a genius by only a select few, Tiacaro has been trained to suppress his intelligence to avoid anyone suspecting that he was a member of Root. Even suppressed, he still managed to graduate at an early age despite only average scores on all categories in the academy. After getting promoted through the ranks while still a child, he managed to keep his name and true appearance unmemorable. This showed his exceptional skills at espionage at an early age. Danzo viewed him as a protégé and even as a son to an extent. Knowing there was something special about him, Danzo valued his service to to so great an extent that he taught him all the jutsu he knew shortly after being named the next Hokage. Wanting to keep a part of Shisui Uchiha eye safe, Danzo injected a small amount of it's DNA into the left eye of Tiacaro and sealed it shortly before leaving for the Kage Summit. Kenjutsu: Front Lotus (Taijutsu) Reverse Lotus (Taijutsu) Morning Peacock (Taijutsu) Infinite Wild Dance (Taijutsu) Eight Gates Dance of the Camellia (Taijutsu, Kekkei Genkai) Dance of the Willow (Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu) Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique Time Reversal Technique Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Genjutsu Binding Fûinjutsu: Evil Sealing Method Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Five Seals Barrier Generic Sealing Technique Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique Taijutsu: Dance of the Larch (Kekkei Genkai) Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets (Kekkei Genkai) Dance of the Clematis: Vine (Kekkei Genkai) Dance of the Clematis: Flower (Kekkei Genkai) One Thousand Years of Death Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Strong Fist Peregrine Falcon Drop Bunshinjutsu: Shadow Clone Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Technique General Jutsu: Mayfly Ice Disk Technique Silent Killing Mind Reading Technique Body Flicker Technique String Reeling Technique Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability Technique Magic Lantern Body Technique Shapeshifting Technique Absorption Soul Technique Eye Mind Reading 'Juinjutsu': Danzō's Juinjutsu Earth Styles: Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Earth Release: Earth Flow River Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop Ground Splitting Technique Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall Water Styles: Hiding in Mist Technique Water Clone Technique Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Water Release: Wild Water Wave Lightning Styles: Chidori Limelight Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar (genjutsu) Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind Lightning Cutter Lightning Transmission Lightning Beast Running Technique Lightning Release Shadow Clone Telegram Flash Lightning Release Armor Fire Styles: Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance Wind Styles: Rasengan Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release Slash Wind Release Stream Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Jikûkan Ninjutsu: Summoning Technique Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique Amplification Summoning Technique Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Summoning: Iron Maiden Summoning: Torture Chamber Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu: Kamui Dance of the Seedling Fern Banshô Ten'in Animal Path Asura Path Deva Path Human Path Naraka Path Outer Path Preta Path Chibaku Tensei Shinra Tensei Izanagi Kotoamatsukami Tensei Ninjutsu: Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique (Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu) Body Modifications Through experiments with Danzo and Orochimaru, Tiacaro has been encoded with the DNA that has given him the blood line limit to mold and change the shape and structure of his bones. This kekki genkai is know as Shikotsumyaku. Around the time of the third shinobi world war, he obtained a fully evolved sharingan from a mortally wounded ninja and placed it into his left eye socket gaining control of the rinnegan. At first he could not revert it from the form of the rinnegan but after viewing Madara Uchiha in action suddenly to form and he was able to bring out both the sharingan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and opened up even more power to his already powerful left eye. This opened up his ability to use the Amaterasu, Kamui, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi simply by viewing how each one was done. Though he has not used them yet, it is stored in his mind on how each is preformed and he does plan on using them in the future. When the sharingan opened, the seal on the DNA of Shisui unlocked and merged with his current eye opening up an ability to use the Kotoamatsukami. His eye was now a complete sharingan. Taijutsu Genjutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Tiacaro was naturally proficient in lightning release nature transformation. This changed with the Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Summoning Technique Dōjutsu Intelligence Physical Prowess Chakra Prowess and Control Chakra Prowess Other Skills Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku The Shikotsumyaku was implanted into his blood through the DNA experiments held by Orochimaru and Danzo. It allows Tiacaro to manipulate his own skeletal structure for both combat and defense. As with Kimimaro, it specifically allows manipulation of his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gave him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. His bones are believed to be stronger than tempered Steel. Used as weapons, it opened up many forms of attacks using taijutsu and a near-invincible defense that can withstand even chakra-enhanced blades. Learning the abilities to the fullest was gained by watching Kimimaro during a recon mission in the land of sound. With that he has shown to master each of his dances and even create a forest of gigantic bone blades. He also inherited the same weakness as Kimimaro. The different body structures created by using the Shikotsumyaku leaves little information to help with medical treatments and leaves him helpless if a terminal illness was to strike him. Rinnegan Taking the eye from the defeated ninja gave him an evolved sharingan that is known as the Rinnegan. With this Tiacaro gains a series of abilities such as the ability to see chakra, the use of all five forms of nature transformation and the summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. With the Rinnegan, Tiacaro can use the powers of each of the Six Paths Technique, this includes being able to absorb chakra-based ninjutsu, regardless of their power or complexity. Six Paths Sharingan During the fourth war, Tiacaro found that the Rinnegan was part of the Sharingan family and through watching Madara, he was able to revert the adoptive left eye back into each form of the Sharingan. Using this allows him to gain access to dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralyzing genjutsu with just a single glance. He even has the ability to use the powerful dōjutsu, Izanagi. Mangekyō Sharingan With the use of the Sharingan, Tiacaro has gained the abilities of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Using this he has gained the ability to use Susanoo — and is therefore also able to use Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu by extension. This also includes use of space-time ninjustu such as the dimension-shifting technique Kamui, as well as being capable of activating Kotoamatsukami. Being that the eye was transplanted into his body, it has naturally become an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan). The power and shape of his Susanoo has not yet been seen as he has not used it. Status History Describe your oc's part in the Naruto original plot. Delete if unrelated. Part II Describe your oc's part in the Naruto Shippuden plot. Delete if unrelated. Trivia * Tiacaro was created for training shinobi on the Naruto: Land of the Ninja role playing forum board. He was allowed extra jutsu and skills so that he could train each to the full individual need. * He was originally created just for training but due to slow times has become more active. * His name was taken from a created character on from another role playing game called Dungeons and Dragons. *On the Land of Ninja's board, he has been passed between three different users but now is settled on one main. ** Tiacaro's hobby's are reading books and doing research. ** He has a photographic memory. ** Tiacaro wishes to never have to fight anyone again and hopes for true peace. ** His favorite food are Shell Fish and Steak Ramon and least favorite food are Onions and Walnuts ** Tiacaro has completed 209 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 6 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 162 A-rank, 30 S-rank. **Favorite word/phrase: "word/phrase in English" (In Japanese, in Romanji). Quotes *(To who) "Words go here." *(To who) "Words go here." *(To who) "Words go here." *(To who) "Words go here." *Add more or delete if needed Reference *Land Of Ninjas *Narutopedia *Leaf Ninja.com Category:Original Character Category:Male